Histoire d'enfants
by hachiko97412
Summary: Un homme raconte à ses enfants trois histoires, la première histoire est celui d'une légende aérindien, la deuxième conte et la troisième sur une conte de fées. BoyXBoy mention Mpreg


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Midnight 21 : Ton commentaire me fait chaud au coeur et voilà une os pour te faire patienter en attendant de la nouvelle fic et j'espère te retrouver dans la prochaine**

 **Alec Barton: Ravie que la fin t'as plu disons pour Marisa et Raphaël je voulais un peu changer de Raphaël avec Lily et voilà l'os mais faudrait attendre pour la fic demain**

 **Maia 0067: Contente que tu aimée et j'espère de te retrouvée dans la prochaine**

 **Nono 0109: J'avais oublier de préciser que Jace perdait assez souvent contre ses neveux parce qu'il le faisait exprès car il adore ses neveux XD je te retrouve dans la prochaine fics demain**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **HISTOIRE D'ENFANT**_

Trois enfants étaient entrain de jouer dans la chambre, un homme entra dans la pièce en tapant des mains.

\- C'est d'aller se coucher mes petits anges signala l'homme

Ils soupirent et allèrent chacun dans leur lit , l'homme vint les embrasser sur le front. Il allait se lever et partir quand l'un de ses enfants l'interpella,

\- Maman, tu peux nous raconter une histoire demanda sa fille

\- Oh oui maman s'il te plait renchérit sa sœur

\- Dis oui répondit sa troisième fille

\- D'accord comme vous avez été sage alors maman va vous raconter trois histoires ce soir c'est d'accord proposa l'homme

\- SUPER cria les trois filles

L'homme sourit et s'installa sur le bord du lit de son aîné, il se racla la gorge :

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, dans un village amérindien, vivait un jeune garçon dont le nom était Alexander qui voulait dire « grand défenseur ». Il avait les cheveux noirs comme les ailes des corbeaux et les yeux bleus profond qu'on s'y noyait si on le regardait, c'était le plus bel homme de son village avec sa fratrie qui était composé de sa sœur qui était sa copie conforme sauf ses yeux qui était noir et son petit frère qui lui ressemblait aussi mais avait les yeux bleus plus clairs que les siens. Sa tribu avait adopté un enfant aux cheveux blonds, malgré son adoption il se considérait comme un membre de la tribu et Alexander et sa fratrie comme ses frères et sœurs. Le village était souvent sujet aux orages et aux tonnerres ce qui favorisait la plantation des légumes et des fruits, cela était dû à l'esprit du tonnerre Magnus qui était tombé profondément amoureux d'Alexander. Il le contemplait depuis le ciel, des oiseaux vinrent voler près de lui en prenant la forme d'une femme.

\- Magnus, tu n'as aucun droit de t'approcher des hommes prévint la femme

\- Je le sais Tessa mais je veux juste pour une fois le toucher, sentir sa peau, savoir quel est le goût de ses lèvres, le contempler de plus près souhaita Magnus en entourant des nuages autour de lui

Alexander ramassait les récoltes du jour quand le brouillard s'épaissit brusquement autour de lui, il lâcha ses légumes pour courir quand il fut happé par le brouillard. Il se retrouva dans un univers qui l'émerveiller, des oiseaux le conduit vers Magnus, celui-ci se tenait près d'une barque.

\- Fils de l'homme, je t'observe depuis un moment sur terre. Tu es le plus beau de ton village mais tu es encore plus beau par ton cœur généreux et bon. Je voudrais t'aimer comme personne ne le pourra avoua Magnus

\- Mais tu n'es pas un homme remarqua Alec

\- Je suis un esprit du tonnerre et tu es sur la terre de notre mère à tous expliqua Magnus

Des nuages se rassemblèrent au-dessus d'eux et un visage de femme apparut,

\- Fils de la terre n'as-tu jamais remarqué que le tonnerre grondait toujours près de ton village ainsi que l'orage, la pluie tombait ce qui rendait vos cultures plus abondantes que jamais expliqua la femme

\- Alors c'était toi qui veillais sur moi déduisit Alec

\- Oui car je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je veux t'aimer comme un époux aime son mari proposa Magnus

Le noiraud le regarda timidement à cause de sa proposition, un vent souffla derrière en montrant un chemin.

\- Si tu empruntes ce chemin tu rentreras chez toi montra Tessa

\- Ou tu peux rester avec moi renchérit Magnus en tendant sa main

Alec se retourna vers le chemin après avoir jeté un bref regard à Magnus, celui-ci comprit que le noiraud refusait d'être à lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec tristesse, Alec se rendit presque sur terre quand il se retourna en entendant le tonnerre. Magnus regardait le sol avec tristesse quand il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Je ne connaîtrai l'amour qu'avec toi, personne au monde ne m'aimeras comme tu le feras confessa Alec

Magnus sourit et engloba son visage doucement pour se pencher lentement vers ses lèvres, le baiser était doux et timide. L'esprit du tonnerre lui fit visiter la demeure du ciel, il s'émerveilla devant chaque créature et chaque plante qu'il y avait.

\- Mais comment je vais faire pour manger et boire ici demanda Alec en tenant la main de son mari

\- J'enverrai les oiseaux ramener de la nourriture de la terre pour toi rassura Magnus en caressant son visage

Il sourit avant de venir blottir dans ses bras, Magnus le serra avec tout son amour. Ils continuèrent de se promener dans les champs, plusieurs jours passèrent depuis qu'Alec ait accepté de se marier avec l'esprit du tonnerre. Il eut raison de rester avec Magnus car celui-ci l'aimait plus que nulle autre ne l'aimerait, malgré leur bonheur ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger quelques baisers et des caresses assez intimes mais sans jamais aller plus loin. Magnus l'avait assuré qu'il attendrait que son mari soit totalement prêt pour qu'il s'offre à lui, Alec commença à ressentir du désir pour lui depuis un moment. Il se promenait avec son époux dans une barque sur le fleuve, il se tourna vers lui avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Celui-ci s'étonna du baiser, le mortel le fit s'allonger sur la barque en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il se mordit les lèvres,

\- Alexander, que fais-tu questionna Magnus

\- Je…en faite…Je...Je…Te…Je…, bredouillai Alec rouge

Magnus se redressa en lui caressant la joue, il pencha la joue pour savourer la caresse de son mari.

\- Tu me désires c'est ça déduisit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les doigts, l'esprit sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Il le plaça confortablement sur la barque pour les ramener sur les berges, il porta son mari avant de le poser dans l'herbe, Alec se mordit les lèvres et crocheta la nuque de son mari. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, il caressa son torse et rompit le baiser pour descendre doucement vers la clavicule de son mari. Il mordilla et aspira la peau de son amant pour le marquer comme sien, il descendit plus bas avant de frôler le membre tendu d'Alec qui gémissait. Il lui retira son pantalon et le prit en bouche, le mortel rejeta sa tête en arrière en lâchant un cri de plaisir. Magnus en profita pour le préparer en douceur. Il se présenta devant son intimité,

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je t'aime, je ne veux que toi et me faire qu'un avec toi avoua Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il noua sa main dans la siennes et entama un mouvement pour le pénétrer, il grimaça de douleur. Son amant attendit qu'il s'habitue avant d'entamer des mouvements de reins ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il noua ses jambes autour de son mari en criant de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, Alec se déversa sur son amant qui fit quelques coups de plus et se déversa à son tour en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui en se retirant doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleurs,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, depuis ce jour leur amour ne fit que s'accroître de jour en jour. Deux êtres n'avaient jamais été autant en communion,

\- Demande tout ce que tu veux et je te l'offrirai proposa Magnus

\- Je ne veux rien d'autre que ton amour sourit Alec en ramant en même temps que lui

\- Dis le moi tu veux un bijou avec les perles du soleil, je courrais le faire pour toi proposa Magnus en ramant

\- Magnus, je ne veux rien d'autre mais seulement une autre demeure répondit Alec en le regardant

\- N'est-ce pas une demeure pour un esprit du tonnerre et son époux questionna Magnus

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne demeure pour un esprit et son époux mais pas pour l'enfant que j'attends avoua Alec en souriant

Magnus se leva de sa barque et cria de joie, son mari ria et le fit s'asseoir dans la barque. Plus tard ils se rendirent sur les berges,

\- Tessa, tu es notre mère à tous nous venons te dire que tu vas être grand-mère avoua Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec

\- Magnus et Alexander, je vous félicite pour cette nouvelle mais Alexander doit retourner chez lui car il ne peut mettre au monde un enfant dans cet endroit qui est la demeure du ciel expliqua Tessa sous forme de bulle

Le couple fut pris de désespoir et de chagrin à l'idée de se séparer,

\- Alexander, quand tu seras sur terre tu mettras au monde un fils. Il restera avec toi mais prends garde que personne ne porte la main sur cet enfant ou tu le perdras pour toujours prévint Tessa

\- Bien mère du ciel répondit Alec

Magnus ramena Alec sur terre, avant de se séparer l'esprit du tonnerre embrassa son mari une dernière fois et embrassa son ventre en se mettant à genoux.

\- Quand tu seras là-bas ne m'oublie pas demanda Magnus

\- Veilleras-tu sur moi et notre enfant demanda Alec

\- Je veillerai toujours sur vous promis Magnus en le laissant partir

Sur terre l'orage grondait tellement brusquement que le chef du village ordonna le retrait de tout le monde, il vit le brouillard et s'avança pour ramasser sa pioche quand il remarqua un corps. Il s'approcha prudemment et vit Alec endormis dans les champs, il le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit se réveiller.

\- Père salua Alec en le serrant

\- Mon fils tu m'as tant manqué souffla son père en le prenant dans ses bras

Il remarqua le ventre arrondi de son fils, il le regarda à nouveau.

\- Qui t'a fait pour que j'aille déterrer la hache de guerre enterré près l'arbre de la paix demanda son père

\- C'est mon mari père mais tu ne le pourrais rien faire contre lui sourit Alec

Son père resta hébété devant la réponse de son fils, quelques mois plus tard Alec mit au monde un garçon comme l'avait prédit Tessa. Il nomma son fils Malec en l'honneur de son père Magnus, l'enfant était très espiègle et faisait beaucoup de bêtise. Malec courait dans toute la maison en faisant du bruit sous le regard attendri d'Alec, sa mère était très irritée par le bruit.

\- Mon petit-fils est très espiègle, je pense que son autre père est un apache ou un comanche supposa sa mère

\- Mère, je vous ai déjà dit que son père est l'esprit du tonnerre s'irrita Alec en se levant

Il appela son fils pour qu'il puisse venir avec lui, celui-ci renversa un sac de récolte ce qui attira les foudres de l'un des villageois. L'homme allait le frapper quand Alec le repoussa,

\- JE TE DEFENDS DE FRAPPER MON FILS, SI QUELQU'UN OSE LE FRAPPER JE LE PERDRAI POUR TOUJOURS cria Alec en les mettant en garde

Il prit la main de son fils et l'emmena avec lui loin d'eux sous les regards éberlués de ses parents, quelques jours plus tard Alec faisait dormir son fils en lui chantant une berceuse. Il entendit l'orage ce qui le fit sourire, il entendit la pluie tomber dehors. Il plaça une couverture sur son fils et regarda si ses parents étaient endormis pour se faufiler dehors, il courut sous la pluie en rejoignant le brouillard qu'il y avait, il sourit davantage en voyant l'ombre de son mari. Il se jeta dans ses bras avant de se laisser étreindre par lui, à chaque saison de pluies et d'orage celui-ci venait les voir. Bientôt le printemps revint dans le village qui prépara la récolte et la fête, Alec joua avec son fils tout en préparant le déjeuner. Malec était en train de sauter quand il entendit l'orage gronder,

\- Papa appela Malec à l'orage

\- Oui, c'est ton père qui vient nous dire bonjour. Je crois qu'il veut aussi te dire qu'il t'aime énormément mon chéri sourit Alec

Il se tourna vers le ciel en lançant un regard d'amour,

\- J'aime aussi énormément ton papa sourit Alec

Il se leva et courut derrière son fils pour le chatouiller, à chaque saison des pluies alors que tous rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison Malec restait dehors et jouer comme si la pluie l'amusait. Un jour de récolte Alec devait se rendre au champ,

\- Mère pourrais-tu le garder en attendant s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que je vais garder mon petit-fils pour toi, pars tranquille rassura sa mère

Malec vit son père partir dans les champs en l'abandonnant à sa grand-mère, il cassa par bout le bois de la maison étant triste. Sa grand-mère le vit triste,

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton père va revenir rassura sa grand-mère

Il continua à effriter le bois quand l'orage gronda ce qui le fit rire, sa grand-mère le regard hébétée.

\- Papa appela Malec

\- Ce n'est pas ton père, ton père n'a pas voulu dire qui est ton autre père mais il est complètement fou expliqua la vieille femme

\- Je t'aime papa confia Malec à l'orage

Il fit un baiser volant ce qui irrita la vieille femme qui lui ordonna d'arrêter, il cracha comme un chat ce qui ne lui plus pas. Elle prit un fouet et le frappa avec, Alec leva la tête en entendant l'orage éclater violemment avant de comprendre. Il se mit à courir et vit sa mère entrain de frapper son fils,

\- NON cria Alec

Malec s'enfuit dans la forêt à toute allure, Alec arriva près de sa mère et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- Je t'avais prévenu maman signala Alec froidement

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa la vieille femme

Il ne l'écouta plus et couru derrière son fils, celui-ci vit un homme qu'il reconnut parmi le brouillard et alla avec lui. Alec chercha et appela son fils en pleurant,

\- MALEC, MALEC appela Alec

Sa mère vint le chercher et eut de la peine pour son fils, elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir frappé son petit-fils malgré l'avertissement de son fils. Pendant des jours et des nuits Alec chanta sans cesse la berceuse de son fils pour que celui-ci lui revienne, il n'avait jamais pardonné sa mère qui mourut de chagrin et de culpabilité ayant provoqué du chagrin chez son fils. Quand la saison des pluies arriva et qu'il alla dans la forêt pour rencontrer son mari il put revoir son enfant qui était avec son autre père, il décida de ne plus rester sur terre et préfèra aller dans le ciel avec sa famille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui a chaque goutte d'eau on entendait Alec chanter la berceuse pour son fils pour qu'il s'endorme raconta l'homme

\- La deuxième histoire maman demanda sa cadette

\- Très bien sourit l'homme

Elle se recoucha dans son petit lit et attendit la deuxième histoire, il se leva et s'installa cette fois-ci sur le lit de sa cadette car son aînée s'était endormis. Il se racla la gorge encore une fois :

Il était une fois dans un village, un pêcheur du nom de Magnus. Celui-ci était honnête et travailleur ainsi que bon, il se levait tôt pour aller pêcher pour aller vendre au marché pour se payer de quoi se nourrir pendant des jours. Parfois la pêche était fructueuse mais parfois moins bonne avec le temps, il ne se découragea pour rien au monde. Un jour il alla pêcher comme à son habitude quand il pêcha un poisson aux écailles blanc et aux yeux bleus, il était très petit. Par pitié il le remit dans la mer, il rentra chez lui n'ayant fait aucune prise. Le lendemain il arriva à pécher beaucoup de poissons ce qui l'étonna, le jour suivant la même chose se produisit ainsi que les jours suivants. Il put les vendre à un bon prix au marché, et avec l'argent il restaura sa maison pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'air un plus habitable malgré qu'il n'était pas marié. Le lendemain il alla pêcher quand il repêcha le poisson blanc aux yeux bleus, il sourit malgré lui.

\- Je pense que la chance que j'ai eue, il y a quelques jours provient de toi déduisit Magnus

Il le mit dans un bocal d'eau et le rapporta chez lui,

\- Je vis seul mais au moins tu me feras de la compagnie sourit Magnus en caressant les écailles blanches du poisson

Le lendemain il alla ramasser le bois pour préparer l'hiver qui arrivait bientôt, quand il rentra chez lui il écarquilla les yeux devant le repas chaud qu'il attendait. Il déposa les fagots dehors et entra pour regarder partout à la recherche de quelqu'un, il s'installa à table et ne trouva personne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et commença à manger, il écarquilla les yeux devant la nourriture qui était excellente. Il se mit près du poisson et lui raconta sa journée,

\- Je me demande qui est la personne qui a cuisiné pour moi, est-ce que c'est toi demanda Magnus en tournant vers le poisson

Il rigola de sa blague,

\- Bien sûr que non mais au moins je sais que toi tu le sais qui est cette personne, bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit mon ami souhaita Magnus en allant se coucher

Pendant plusieurs jours il rentrait chez lui, sa maison était propre et un repas l'attendait sur la table. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qui était la mystérieuse personne qui faisait cela pour lui, chaque soir il racontait sa journée et se demandait qui était la personne à son poisson dont il s'était pris d'affection. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et vit son petit déjeuner déjà prêt sur la table, il réfléchit avant d'avoir une idée pour savoir était la mystérieuse personne qui faisait les tâches domestiques pour lui. Il mangea son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude avant de se lever, il prit sa hache avec lui et lança à son poisson qu'il partait. Il sortit de sa maison et se cacha pour regarder par la fenêtre, il ne vit personne quand il vit l'eau du bocal de son poisson se mettre à bouillir. Une lumière vive se mit à briller dans le bocal avant qu'il voit un homme dans sa maison, celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus comme l'océan. Il était habillé d'un vêtement de soie, il fit le ménage dans sa maison et alla préparer le repas en prenant son temps. Il admira l'étrange homme dans sa maison, n'en pouvant plus il entra dans sa maison ce qui le surprit.

\- Alors c'était toi qui faisais le repas pour moi compris Magnus

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça, je m'appelle Alexander mais on me surnomme Alec. Je suis le fils du roi des océans, je suis ce qu'on appelle une ondine ou triton pour les mâles. Quand tu m'as capturé dans tes filets j'ai cru que ma vie était finis mais tu as pris pitié de moi et tu m'as relâché ce qui m'a beaucoup touché, j'ai raconté à mon père ta bonté et ta gentillesse envers moi alors pour te récompenser il t'a permis d'avoir des poissons en abondance. Puis j'ai commencé à t'observer quand je venais et je suis tombé amoureux de toi devant ton honnêteté et ta bienveillance, je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai demandé à mon père l'autorisation de me rendre sur terre pour vivre avec toi et il me l'a accordé. Je me suis laissé capturer par toi pour ensuite venir dans ta maison raconta Alec

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent et ni de famille, ma demeure est petite et mal entretenue mais accepteras-tu quand même devenir mon époux proposa Magnus en lui prenant la main

\- Je suis venu vers toi pour cette raison mon amour, je me fiche que tu sois pauvre et que tu sois orphelin. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton amour, et ta demeure me plaît comme ça sourit Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, le soir il l'emmena dans sa chambre et fit s'installer Alec sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur la main ce qui fit rougir son futur mari,

\- Si tu ne veux pas, on peut attendre je ne suis pas pressé tu le sais rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur la commissure des lèvres

Alec se cacha le visage en rougissant avec le pan de sa chemise, il regarda son futur mari avec amour. Il s'approcha de lui doucement de lui avant de l'embrasser timidement,

\- Je veux le faire avec toi rougit Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- On peut s'arrêter quand tu le voudras promis Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Il hocha la tête dans son cou, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il déboutonna la chemise de son amant en le regardant. Celui-ci se mordit les doigts timidement les joues rouges, il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui faire un baiser sur le torse. Il continua avant de jouer doucement avec ses tétons qui se durcit rapidement ce qui le fit gémir,

\- Tu es si sensible a cet endroit remarqua Magnus

Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne le faisait, son amant continua son exploration avant de lécher le téton doucement. Il descendit vers le bas en embrassant ses abdos, il arriva vers le membre érigé de son amant. Il lui écarta les jambes avant de souffler fasciné par le sexe de son futur mari, celui-ci détourna le regard gêné avant de se faire pivoter la tête vers lui.

\- Ne sois pas gêné rassura Magnus

Alec hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir les jambes pour son amant, celui-ci prit son membre en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il se mordit les doigts sous le plaisir, Magnus lubrifia ses doigts avant de les insérer dans son intimité ce qui l'étouffa dans ses gémissements. Il fit coulisser ses doigts dans son intimité pour le préparer doucement, en le sentant suffisamment dilater. Il le regarda avec amour,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux m'unir à toi sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le pêcheur le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, il attendit malgré l'étroitesse de son mari. Celui-ci bougea doucement et timidement les hanches ce qui le fit bouger, il commençait à gémir sous les assauts de son mari. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant fougueusement, Alec n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur lui pendant que son amant continua jusqu'à se déverser lui aussi. Ils étaient essoufflés par leur activité, Magnus se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer. Il se bascula sur le côté et le pris dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour avant de s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard tout le village avait appris le mariage de Magnus. Certaines personnes se demandaient avec curiosité comment Magnus avait réussi à rencontrer une personne aussi magnifique qu'Alec, ils furent conquis par sa beauté et sa générosité. Alec brodait la journée pour aller vendre ses tissus fait de soie au village ce qui rendait les femmes de la ville jalouse de lui, Magnus avait commencé à travailler les champs pour qu'ils puissent manger de leur récolte avec l'argent que leur rapportaient les récoltes et les tissus. Le pêcheur aimait tellement profondément son mari qu'il commença à négliger son travail aux champs ce qui ne plut pas à son mari, celui-ci devait le ramener à l'ordre à chaque fois pour qu'il aille travailler. Le pêcheur alla travailler mais au bout d'un moment son mari lui manquait et il le retrouva penaud tellement qu'il aimait, Alec décida de broder son portrait pour que celui-ci puisse travailler dans le champ. Alors Magnus avait accroché le portrait de son mari sur un arbre pour quand il levait la tête de son travail il puisse admirer le portait de son mari, après son travail il rangea le portait dans sa poche avant de rentrer chez lui mais un jour il oublia le portait sur l'arbre lors d'un jour de pluie. Le vent fit s'envoler au loin près d'une maison d'un riche seigneur, celui-ci avait ramassé le portait avant de tomber amoureux de son portait. Il décida qu'Alec deviendrait son époux, il alla trouver la chaumière du couple pour s'y inviter. Magnus vint l'accueillir dans sa demeure,

\- Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur mais ma maison n'est pas très grande pour vous mais c'est charmant et accueillant s'excusa Magnus en le faisant asseoir sur une chaise

\- Ce n'est pas grave le rassura le seigneur avec un sourire hypocrite

Alec sortit de la cuisine pour emmener des collations pour eux, le seigneur fut encore plus amoureux de lui en voyant sa beauté. Il concocta un plan pour faire assassiner Magnus pour qu'il puisse épouser le prince des mers,

\- Que puis-je faire pour mon seigneur demanda Magnus

\- Disons que j'aurai besoin d'un homme courageux et vaillant pour me rapporter le sabre d'or du roi de la mer du nord si vous accepter vous serez recouverts d'or mais si vous échouer vous serez décapités et vous ne pouvez pas refuser décréta le seigneur

\- J'accepte votre requête mon seigneur accepta Magnus

Il hocha la tête de victoire, il s'en alla en laissant le couple seul. Magnus commença à serrer son mari dans ses bras,

\- Je ne réussirai jamais cette mission dangereuse autant me faire décapiter tout de suite souffla Magnus vaincu

Alec vint s'asseoir sur lui en l'embrassant tendrement, il le caressa

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es inquiet tu réussiras cette épreuve mon amour, le roi des mers du nord est mon frère et il te prêtera le sabre d'or qu'il a. Je vais t'expliquer comment t'y rendre ensuite tu devrais te présenter devant en disant « Roi des mers du nord je suis ton beau-frère Magnus l'époux de ton frère Alexander » ainsi il t'accueillera à bras ouverts expliqua Alec

Il remercia son mari en l'embrassant avant de l'emmener dans la chambre où il lui fit l'amour passionnément, Alec prépara le sac de voyage de son mari et lui donna une chevalière pour qu'il puisse montrer à son frère la preuve de son mariage avec Magnus. Il lui expliqua comment se rendre chez son frère,

\- Quand tu arriveras là-bas montre-lui la bague et il te reconnaîtra expliqua Alec

\- C'est entendu mais est-ce que tu vas aller bien quand je serais partis demanda Magnus

\- Tant que tu fait cette quête, je vais t'attendre. De toutes façons tu emportes avec toi mon cœur confia Alec en caressant sa joue

\- Oh Alexander s'exclama Magnus en se penchant pour l'embrasser

Il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois, il lui caressa le visage alors qu'il c'était endormi après avoir fait l'amour. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever pour se préparer à partir, il marcha pendant des jours jusqu'à atteindre la mer qui était gelée. Il prit une barque et rama avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée, le froid vint le prendre de plein fouet. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent par le froid, ses poumons se comprimèrent avant de perdre connaissance. Il rêva du visage de son amant avant de se réveiller complètement, il vit qu'il était dans un lit confortable. Il se releva quand une servante entra dans la chambre,

\- Où suis-je demanda Manus

\- Vous êtes dans la demeure de sa majesté le roi des mers du nord répondit la servante en apportant un bol de soupe chaud

Il se redressa vivement devant la réponse de la servante,

\- S'il vous plaît conduisez-moi à lui supplia Magnus

\- Très bien répondit la servante

Elle l'emmena dans une salle de trône, le pêcheur fut émerveillé de voir des poissons et animaux marins se promener dans le palais royal. Il vit un homme aux cheveux blonds avec des yeux or sur un trône fait de marbre de cristal blanc, il s'inclina devant lui ayant peur.

\- Roi des mers du nord je suis ton beau-frère Magnus l'époux de ton frère Alexander se présenta Magnus en lui montrant la bague d'Alec

L'homme se leva et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir,

\- Ainsi donc tu es mon beau-frère, je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans ma demeure. A partir de maintenant tu es mon invité, d'ailleurs nous allons festoyer en ton honneur et tu me diras comment va mon cher frère proposa le roi

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Magnus

\- Appelle-moi Jace, nous sommes de la même famille sourit Jace

Il sourit à son beau-frère, il festoya en sa compagnie avant de lui demander sa requête. Il l'offrit avec plaisir le sabre d'or pour retourner chez lui, il le fit ramener chez lui sur une tortue de mer. Il rentra chez lui en marchant, quand il vit sa chaumière il courut en entrant dans sa maison pour voir son mari entrain de faire de la broderie, Alec leva la tête et trouva son mari devant lui. Il sourit et déposa ses aiguilles avant de sauter dans ses bras, il l'embrassa derechef. Il le fit tourner dans tous les sens ce qui le fit rire avant de le poser par terre,

\- As-tu réussi questionna Alec

\- J'ai réussi et j'ai ramené le sabre d'or de ton frère qui m'a gentiment accueilli répondit Magnus en lui montrant le sabre

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de l'emmener dans la chambre, quelques jours plus tard il se rendit chez le riche seigneur pour lui présenter le sabre.

\- Voici le sabre du roi des mers du nord présenta Magnus

\- Bravo tu as réussi l'épreuve félicita le seigneur agacé par sa réussite

Il le remercia, le seigneur tient sa parole à contrecœur et le couvrit d'or. Il ramena les sacs d'écus d'or chez lui, ils purent s'acheter plus de graines et des choses pour arranger leur chaumière. Il acheta quelques habits pour son époux malgré sa réticence, il ramassa le reste de l'argent en cas de pénurie. Quelques semaines plus tard le seigneur n'avait pas toujours oublié Alec, il fit venir de nouveau Magnus pour une autre épreuve.

\- Mon seigneur demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'ai fait venir pour te demander d'aller au mont des milles dangers et me ramener l'épingle à cheveux de la reine des serpents, si tu réussis alors je te couvrirai d'or mais si tu échoues je te décapiterai informa le seigneur

Magnus rentra chez lui et n'en parla pas à son mari la nouvelle épreuve du seigneur, pendant des jours Alec remarqua le regard larmoyant et triste de son mari. Un matin après qu'il ait labouré les champs et qu'il soit revenu pour le déjeuner, Alec s'assit sur lui.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as capturé la deuxième fois que tu m'as ramené chez toi demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- A partir de ce moment tu ma confier tout tes soucies et tes peurs, et maintenant tu me caches tes peines et ta souffrance décréta Alec

Son mari craqua et pleura en lui racontant la nouvelle épreuve du seigneur, le triton le consola en lui caressant la joue.

\- Pourquoi t'en faire mon amour, sache une chose la reine des serpents ne te fera rien car elle est ma jeune sœur et je vais t'aider dans cette tâche mon amour consola Alec en l'embrassant

\- Comme la première fois il lui indiqua comme s'y rendre et les dangers qu'il devait éviter,

\- Quand tu arriveras devant l'entrée, un serpent noir et rouge te parlera. L'un d'eux te charmera et l'autre te séduira mais ne crois pas à leurs paroles alors tu t'adresseras à eux en disant ceci « Otez-vous de mon chemin vous n'êtes que des pantins, je suis le beau-frère de la reine alors montrez-moi le chemin » et ils prendront peur et t'amèneront jusqu'à elle et tu te présenteras comme la première fois et ainsi elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts et enfin tu pourras lui adresser ta requête expliqua Alec

\- Merci mon amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi remercia Magnus

\- Pas grand-chose sourit Alec pour le taquiner

Il ria avant de l'embrasser, comme la première fois pour son voyage Alec prépara son sac avant de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Magnus lui fit l'amour avant de s'en aller pendant qu'il dormait, il marcha pendant des jours avant d'arriver aux monts des mille dangers. Comme l'avait prévu Alec deux serpents se tenait devant l'entrée, le serpent siffla en le voyant

\- Eh bien mortel, que viens-tu chercher ? Veux-tu de l'or ? Veux-tu devenir le maître du monde siffla le serpent noir

\- Je ne veux rien du tout ça refusa Magnus

\- Alors tu veux une femme belle et instruite ? Avoir du pouvoir sur toutes choses qui vit ? Avoir le contrôle sur les dieux ? siffla le serpent rouge

\- Ôtez-vous de mon chemin vous n'êtes que des pantins, je suis le beau-frère de la reine alors montrer-moi le chemin s'écria Magnus en se rappelant des mots de son mari

Les deux serpents prirent peur et lui montrèrent le chemin, il vit une femme richement vêtue avec une tiare en forme de serpents sur la tête. Elle ressemblait fortement à Alec,

\- Reine des serpents, je suis Magnus l'époux de ton frère Alexander se présenta Magnus en présentant la bague que lui avait donnée Alec

Elle se leva avec un sourire et vint l'accueillir,

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure mon cher beau-frère tu es ici chez toi, sourit la reine

\- Je vous remercie majesté remercia Magnus

\- Appelle-moi Izzy, de plus je pense que tu es fatigué par ton voyage jusqu'ici. Je vais te faire préparer une chambre pour toi et te servir le repas décréta Izzy

Il la remercia encre une fois avant de se reposer et manger, il exposa sa requête à sa belle-sœur qui accepta en lui donnant une épingle à cheveux sertie de diamants et de rubis. Elle fit ordonner à un serpent géant de ramener son beau-frère à la lisière de chez lui pour ne pas qu'il marche, il arriva chez lui au bout de cinq jours en remerciant encore une fois sa belle-sœur. Il entra chez lui et vit le noiraud entrain de faire de la broderie. Celui-ci leva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras en voyant qu'il avait réussi, le lendemain il alla porter l'épingle de cheveux à son seigneur qui était encore déconcerté de voir la victoire de Magnus. Il lui donna encore une fois des sacs d'écus, il emporta le sac d'écus chez lui et le donna à Alec qui le ramassa avec les autres pièces. Le seigneur se désespérait de ne pas faire échouer Magnus dans sa quête à chaque fois il arrivait à lui tenir tête, il concocta un plan pour le faire éliminer et ainsi épouser Alec. Il fit revenir Magnus chez lui pour lui donner une autre épreuve,

\- Je veux que tu te rendes dans le palais du Roi des Océans et que tu me ramènes la plus grosse perle qu'il possède, si tu réussis je te recouvrirais d'or mais si tu échoues je vais te décapiter informa le seigneur

Il se rendit chez lui encore attrister par la nouvelle, il fit par de cette nouvelle à son mari. Celui-ci le rassura encore une fois en lui disant que son père ne lui ferait rien

\- Car il sait que tu es mon époux alors ne craint rien rassura Alec en l'embrassant chastement

Il le serra dans ses bras très fort, il prépara son voyage pour aller chez son beau-père.

\- Et si ton père me tue demanda Magnus ayant peur de son beau-père

\- Voyons mon amour, mon père ne te fera pas de mal surtout qu'il sait que je suis complètement amoureux de toi rigola Alec

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de poser son front sur le sien en souriant, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se diriger dans leur chambre. Le lendemain Magnus partit à la mer avec sa barque, il plongea dans l'eau et se fit happer par un tourbillon. Il se réveilla devant une porte géante, la porte s'ouvrit sur un mérou qui nagea vers lui.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le palais de sa majesté le roi des océans souhaita le mérou

\- Je veux rencontrer le roi demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr suivez-moi demanda le mérou

Il le suivit jusqu'à une grande salle où un homme géant était installé sur un trône, il s'inclina devant son beau-père.

\- Je suis Magnus l'époux de votre fils se présenta Magnus

\- Je sais qui tu es et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure mon cher gendre, je voudrais savoir quel est ta requête questionna son beau-père

\- Je voudrais la plus grosse perle de votre royaume proposa Magnus

\- Entendu, mais avant ça tu seras mon invité d'honneur invita le roi des océans

Il festoya dans le royaume de son beau-père, pendant ce temps Alec regarda le rivage espérant voir son mari arriver en barque. Il savait que son père allait inviter son mari à festoyer dans son royaume pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, il rentra dans la maison et recommença à broder normalement quand un soldat vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Mon seigneur vous demande informa le soldat

Il le suivit jusqu'à la demeure du riche seigneur, il vint se présenter devant lui.

\- Ça fait des jours que votre époux est partis accomplir cette épreuve que je lui avais demandée, est-il rentré demanda le seigneur

\- Non mon seigneur, il n'est pas encore rentré répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je pense que votre mari a dû périr de cette épreuve ce qui signifie que vous êtes veuf déclara le seigneur en lançant un regard lubrique sur Alec

\- Et moi je pense que mon mari est toujours en vie et qu'il va revenir pour terminer l'épreuve que vous lui avez soumise répliqua Alec

\- Vous croyez encore que votre mari est toujours en vie remarqua le seigneur

\- C'est exact répondit Alec

\- Très bien, je lui accorde encore trois jours après ça je le déclarerais mort décréta le seigneur

Alec rentra chez lui et commença à prier que son Magnus revienne vite, au bout de deux jours le triton commença à perde espoir quand le pêcheur franchit la porte de leur maison. Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant,

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu sanglota Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

\- J'ai été au royaume de ton père et il m'a invité à festoyer raconta Magnus

\- Mais as-tu eu la perle demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus en lui montrant la perle qui avait la taille d'une orange

\- C'est magnifique sourit Alec

Le lendemain Magnus se rendit chez le seigneur en lui ramenant la perle qu'il avait demandée, le seigneur tiqua devant la réussite de Magnus.

\- Comme récompense, tu pourras garder la perle proposa le seigneur

\- Merci mon seigneur remercia Magnus

Il rentra chez lui avec la perle, le couple préféra garder la perle en guise de souvenir pour Alec du royaume de son père. Quelques jours plus tard le seigneur réfléchissait un moyen pour se débarrasser de Magnus pour avoir Alec, il regarda sa demeure avant de sourire perfidement. Il fit revenir Magnus de son palais,

\- Je voudrais te donner encore une dernière épreuve, je veux que tu me construises en une nuit un palais plus beau que le mien décréta le seigneur sûr de sa victoire

Magnus rentra chez lui et fit par de la nouvelle à son mari, celui-ci souffla déterminé.

\- Mon amour, cette nuit tu vas aller te coucher normalement après avoir mangé pendant ce temps moi je vais broder et demain quand tu te réveilleras tu auras ton palais rassura Alec

Il écouta son mari et mangea le repas en sa compagnie avant d'aller se coucher, Alec prit ses matériaux de couture et tissa toute la nuit. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit le mur recouvert d'or et le sol fait de marbre, il se dirigea vers le salon pour voir son mari qui venait de terminer de tisser.

\- Mon amour mais comment a tu fait tous cela questionna Magnus en regardant la splendeur de la maison

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon bien-aimé maintenant va voir le seigneur pour lui dire que le palais est terminé décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête et couru chez le seigneur, celui-ci était sceptique que le pêcheur ait fini de faire le palais en une nuit. Ils se rendirent chez le pêcheur, le plus riche vit que le palais était plus beau et plus somptueux que le sien. Son amour pour Alec se fana pour laisser place à l'avidité, le triton s'approcha d'eux.

\- Mon seigneur, mon mari a accompli la tâche qu'il devait faire déclara Alec

\- Bien sûr, en tant que seigneur je dois habiter dans ce palais mais comme je suis bon et généreux je vous donne mon palais en échange proposa le seigneur

\- Entendu mon seigneur mais à condition que vous renonciez à votre poste et que vous le donniez à mon mari demanda Alec

\- Très bien, j'accepte accepta le seigneur

Il a abandonné son poste en faveur de Magnus devant témoins,

\- Ah mon seigneur juste une chose vous avez interdiction d'ouvrir le coffre en or qui se cache dans la troisième chambre avertis Alec

\- C'est d'accord accepta le seigneur

Le couple s'installa dans le palais du seigneur, Magnus prit de curiosité vint près de son amant.

\- Dis-moi que contient ce coffre demanda Magnus

\- Ce coffre contient la broderie que j'ai faite du palais en une nuit, mais je sais que par sa cupidité et son avidité il va brûler la broderie ce qui fait que la somptueuse demeure va redevenir cette vieille chaumière que nous possédions expliqua Alec en tissant

\- Mais il peut nous punir pour ça décréta Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, qui va le croire vu qu'il à abandonné son poste sourit Alec

Il sourit en même temps que son mari, comme l'avait prédit Alec le seigneur cupide ouvrit le coffre d'or en croyant qu'il contenait de l'or et de l'argent fut déçu en voyant la broderie du triton. Il brûla la broderie ce qui fit que la magie s'estompa en transformant le somptueux palais en vieille chaumière, le seigneur fut puni de ses actes en vivant comme un mendiant pendant que Magnus et Alec vivaient comme des princes. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants raconta l'homme

\- La troisième histoire maman demanda sa benjamine

Il se leva du lit de sa cadette qui s'était endormis, il alla sur le lit de sa benjamine. Il alla boire un verre d'eau avant de revenir dans la chambre pour s'assoir sur le lit de sa benjamine, il se racla la gorge :

Il était une fois dans un petit village, vivait une femme avec ses deux fils. Cette femme s'appelait Lilith, elle était acariâtre et méprisable ainsi que désagréable. Son fils aîné était comme elle en plus désagréable et il s'appelait Jonathan, seul son fils cadet était d'une bonté et avait le cœur sur la main. A cause de sa gentillesse et sa bonté, sa mère le méprisait en lui faisant faire toutes les corvées de la maison. Son frère aîné le maltraitait aussi en l'insultant de tous les noms, un jour sa mère lui confia une tâche.

\- Va épuiser de l'eau à la fontaine du village et gare à toi si tu renverses une seule goutte par terre avertie Lilith

\- Bien mère répondit Alec

Il prit un seau et alla à la fontaine du village, il trouva une vieille femme qui était assis à la fontaine.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant mais est-ce que tu pourrais me servir un peu d'eau à une vieille femme comme moi. J'ai la gorge toute sèche proposa la vieille femme en levant la main

\- Bien sûr madame accepta Alec en lui servant une cruche d'eau

\- Merci mon enfant remercia la vieille femme en buvant l'eau

Ce qu'Alec ne savait pas c'est que la vieille femme était une fée, elle voulait savoir jusqu'où la bonté d'Alec irait. Celui-ci vit les pieds sales de la vieille femme,

\- Madame, puis-je vous lavez les pieds proposa Alec

\- Comme tu le veux mon enfant répondit la vieille femme en souriant

Il prit une autre cruche d'eau et versa sur les pieds de la vieille femme et les lava avec amour et soin, il les essuya avec un chiffon propre.

\- Voilà madame déclara Alec

\- Je te remercie mon enfant pour ta bonté et ta gentillesse, je te ferai un don à chaque parole que tu prononceras des roses et des diamants ainsi que des perles sortiront de ta bouche déclara la vieille femme

\- Merci madame remercia Alec

Il remplit la cruche et se rendit chez lui, sa mère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte en voyant son retard.

\- Espèce de bon à rien, où est-ce que tu étais passé s'écria sa mère

\- Je suis désolé pour mon retard mère veuillez me pardonner s'excusa Alec

De ses mots une rose et deux diamants sortis de sa bouche, Lilith fut surpris de du don de son fils.

\- Mon fils appela Lilith pour la première fois

Il raconta toute l'histoire à sa mère, celle-ci s'empressa d'aller voir son fils aîné qui était entrain de paresser dans sa chambre.

\- Mère que me voulez-vous demanda Jonathan

\- Mon cher fils regardez ce qui sort dans la bouche de votre jeune frère décréta Lilith

Jonathan vit les multitudes de perles et de diamants sortant de la bouche de son frère cadet en lui racontant son histoire, sa mère l'obligea à aller à la fontaine pour qu'il puisse servir la vieille femme pour obtenir le même don qu'Alec. Il se rendit avec un petit flacon d'eau, il attendit la vieille femme près de la fontaine. Une jeune femme belle avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marron s'approcha de lui, elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche. Elle était la même fée, elle voulait savoir jusqu'où irait la méchanceté de Jonathan,

\- Pardonnez-moi mon enfant mais est-ce que vous pourriez me servir un peu d'eau s'il vous plait j'ai la gorge très sèche proposa la fée

\- Tu n'as que te servir toi-même de l'eau, je suis ici pour une autre personne cracha Jonathan

La fée fronça les sourcils et se servit de l'eau, il vit que les pieds de celle-ci étaient très sales. Il fit un sourire moqueur en les voyant.

\- Pour une riche dame, tu as des pieds très sales. Quelle honte pour la noblesse se moqua Jonathan

\- Pour ta méchanceté et ta cruauté je te ferai un don, à chaques paroles que tu prononceras tu auras des crapauds et des serpents et bestioles affreuses qui sortiront de ta bouche déclara la fée

Il ne prit pas en compte la déclaration de la fée, après avoir attendu la vieille femme il se rendit chez lui. Sa mère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte,

\- Alors mon fils demanda Lilith avec un sourire

\- Alors mère demanda Jonathan

De ses paroles deux serpents et une grenouille sortirent de sa bouche ce qui fit crier d'horreur sa mère, Jonathan sachant que la faute était due à Alec alla le chasser de la maison. Celui-ci le supplia de l'épargner,

\- Où j'irai mon frère, ne fais pas ça sanglota Alec

\- VA T-EN D'ICI MESIRABLE POUILLEUX insulta Jonathan

Il le mit à la porte, Alec erra pendant des jours dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre et commença à pleurer de tout son soûl, pas loin d'ici un prince prénommé Magnus passa avec son cheval dans la forêt et entendit du bruit. Il se rapprocha du bruit, il vit Alec entrain de pleurer contre l'arbre. Le noiraud prit peur en le voyant

\- Rassurez-vous jeune homme, je suis là parce que je vous ai entendus pleurer rassura Magnus

Il raconta son histoire en faisant sortir une quantité de roses et de pierre précieuses de sa bouche, à la fin de son récit Magnus sourit en le regardant ce qui fit rougir Alec et il le trouva beau.

\- Je sais que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer mais vous voulez devenir mon époux c'est un cœur généreux comme le vôtre qui faut à mon royaume proposa Magnus

\- Mais je n'ai pas de dot et ni de famille réfuta Alec

\- Alors je serai votre famille proposa Magnus

Il accepta de devenir l'époux de Magnus, celui-ci le ramena à son royaume. Une grande fête se fit dans le royaume pour le mariage, les sujets étaient conviés à la cérémonie de même que Lilith et Jonathan qui allèrent assister à la cérémonie et furent sous le choc en voyant Alec au bras du prince. Lilith barra la route de son jeune fils,

\- Mon fils ainsi tu es en vie demanda Lilith

\- Mère souffla Alec

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir maltraité durant toutes ses années s'excusa Lilith en versant des fausses larmes de crocodile

\- Je vous pardonne mère sourit Alec en serrant sa mère

Elle sourit avec perfidie en se servant de l'amour d'Alec, le soir de la nuit de noce elle fit venir son fils cadet dans sa chambre.

\- Mon cher fils ce soir c'est ta nuit de noce mais tu n'y assisteras pas sourit Lilith

\- Mère que voulez-vous dire demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ce sera Jonathan qui ira à ta place, ainsi le prince te répudiera pour prendre ton frère à la place riait Lilith en mettant Alec dans une armoire

\- Mère non cria Alec

Elle ferma à double tour son fils dans l'armoire, elle prépara son fils aîné pour la nuit de noce avec le prince.

\- N'ouvre pas la bouche pour parler au prince sinon il découvrira la supercherie avertie Lilith

\- Bien mère répondit Jonathan en faisant sortit trois vers de terre et une grenouille

Il se rendit dans la chambre du prince, celui-ci était au balcon entrain de contempler la pleine lune. Jonathan sourit en profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour se rapprocher du prince, Magnus ne sachant pas la supercherie caressa la joue de Jonathan.

\- Mon bien-aimé chuchota Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la peau rêche de Jonathan, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets de toujours t'aimer promis Magnus

Il ne dit rien mais il commença à avoir chaud dans le costume de son frère, Magnus se détacha de lui et alla près d'une carafe de vin.

\- Veux-tu un verre d'eau demanda Magnus

\- Je préfère du vin parce que je n'aime pas l'eau répondit Jonathan en faisant sortir trois serpents et cinq autres bestioles de sa bouche

Magnus le prit par le bras et le mit sous la lumière de la lune, il découvrit la supercherie et appela la garde pour arrêter Jonathan et Lilith. Il retrouva Alec enfermé dans l'armoire qui pleurait, il le consola avec tout son amour.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour sourit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, il l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le déshabilla doucement, il mordilla son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il arriva sur son torse où il lécha les tétons d'Alec, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir sous le traitement. Le prince descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à son sexe érigé, il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus en profita pour le préparer avec douceur, il revint l'embrasser tendrement. Il fit coulisser ses doigts en lui avant de les retirer, il se présenta à son intimité pour le pénétrer avec douceur, Alec lâcha un cri de douleur avant de serrer son amant. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes pour qu'il s'habitue à lui avant de bouger les hanches, son mari commença à crier de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant qu'Alec jouisse entre eux, Magnus vint après lui dans un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui avant de se retirer, il l'embrassa doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime mon amour confessa Alec en sortant deux roses et une perle

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Le couple vécut heureux dans la richesse et dans l'amour et eurent beaucoup d'enfants quand à Lilith et Jonathan ils furent bannis du royaume, personne ne su ce qu'ils étaient devenu raconta l'homme

Il sourit en voyant sa benjamine endormie, il les embrassa tous les trois avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit dans une autre chambre où il vit un homme avec des yeux de chat allongé sur le lit, celui-ci le regarda arrivé en souriant.

\- Tu as raconté trois histoires à tous les trois demanda l'homme

\- Oui confirma le père des enfants

\- Moi aussi je veux une histoire Alexander gloussa l'homme

\- Voyons Magnus tu es trop âgé pour des histoires d'enfants mais pas pour une histoire d'adulte sourit Alec

\- Je t'écoute sourit Magnus en le prenant

Il ria avant de commencer son histoire, mais cette histoire n'était réservée qu'à eux alors laissons-les savourer cet instant à deux et puis allons conter les trois histoires ailleurs. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle fic. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
